Shifted Disbelief
by TheHerobriner
Summary: an undertale one-shot, taking place in the genocide run. everything was going along as normal, until that other human came along. they killed everyone in their path, until reaching the edge of snowdin, where they tried to kill Asriel, only... Someone else took the hit for them. STORYSHIFT!


*(this is a one-shot that I thought of last night. most of us have probably heard of the song 'disbelief' for when sans sacrifices himself to save papyrus in the genocide run, and then you fight papyrus in the judgement hall. this is basically that scenario, but in storyshift AU. I hope you guys enjoy!)

 **shifted disbelief**

I had just gotten done slaughtering all of the monsters in snowdin forest. the town was completely empty, save for a single child, whom I ignored. I suppose I can kill him later. for now, all that's left is that goat kid, Asriel. I walk into the fog at the edge of town. as the fog completely surrounds me, I can see him through the fog.

"Halt, Human!"

I take a step forward.

"Hey! listen to me when I'm talking to you! I'm done messing around, ok? you obviously don't care to play along with the game chara and I where playing. heck, you didn't seem interested in anything! all you ever did was shamble forward, your hands covered in that... dusty powder."

I take another step forward.

"seriously! this is exactly what I'm talking about! human, I believe you are in need of guidance, so I will put away this whole 'god of hyperdeath' game. someone needs to help keep you on the straight and narrow! I believe anyone can be a good person, if they just try!"

I approach him even more.

"i see you are approaching, human. is it to give me a hug of friendship? sigh, Chara does that all the time as well. anyway, human! I welcome you with open arms!"

*battle start!

*Asriel is sparing you.

*act check

*Asriel ATC 6 DEF 0

*cut him from the program.

"..."

*Smack!

*23957

I don't even look as I hit him, but when I look back, I see them, Chara, had taken the hit to the stomach. Asriel steps back as Chara coughs up blood.

"Azzy... didn't I tell you to run? please, get out of-" I'm getting tired of this human.

*Smack!

*36284

I punch them in the head, knocking them unconscious, bleeding in the snow. Asriel looks at me in shock. he walks up to their body in disbelief. after a moment next to their body, the glance at me one last time, and runs away.

*your LOVE has increased!

-the judgement hall...-

all of the monsters had been too easy. Sure, that goat lady had me for a while, but after that, everyone went down in basically one hit. now, I am in this long hallway. walking out from one of the pillars, comes... Asriel? he looks like he has been crying a lot recently, as his fur is wet under his eyes. he begins to speak.

"why did you do it...? they aren't even that different from you. you both where still human... right? why did you do that to them? why did they jump in front of me like that... I guess I will never know..."

I take a step forward.

"your doing it again... walking towards me while I'm talking to you. you've hurt a lot of people. Chara, mom, undyne... everyone..."

I take another step.

"heheh. you know, I just realized something. here, let me show you something. you know the legends, right? a monster with a human soul gains godlike power, right? that's why humanity locked us down here in the first place. well... now we get to finally see what that looks like. look." asriel reaches into his pocket, pulling a glowing red... soul. "this was chara's. I took it after you... killed them. take one more step... and i'll absorb it."

I take another step.

"well... you asked for it." Asriel looks at the soul one last time, and starts speaking to it. "you know, Chara, in all the games we played, I was always the savior of monsterkind. the absolute god of hyperdeath, as I would call myself. now, with your soul, I will become godlike, and I will save monsterkind. only now... this isn't a game anymore." he stares at me. "this is real."

Asriel absorbed the soul.

 **THE END**

*(if you where hopeing for a fight, I'm sorry you where mistaken. if someone wants to recreate this, includeing the fight scene, feel free to. well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. see you guys later!)


End file.
